Open the Beans!
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Setelah Naruto telah sembuh dari traumanya, Shion pun memilih liburan musim panas sebagai waktu pemunculannya kembali setelah nyaris setahun menghilang. Akan jadi apakah liburan itu pada akhirnya?-sequel ATTWN. Don't like, don't read then.-UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Terdengar suara '_ting-tong_' yang disusul dengan '_drap-drap-drap_' alias langkah kaki orang yang terkesan terburu-buru begitu Sasuke memencet bel pintu rumah kediaman Uzumaki. Pintu terbuka dengan lebar secara tiba-tiba hingga si Bungsu Uchiha berjingkat kaget sendiri begitu melihat wajah rival sekaligus sahabatnya yang terkesan…

…uh, tidak dapat diungkapkan melalui kata-kata.

"Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang, _Temee_?! Ayo, sebentar lagi keretanya berang—"

"Memangnya ada kereta yang berangkat pada pukul **enam pagi**, _Dobe_?"

Hening seketika.

Dengan wajah stoik khas Uchiha, Sasuke menunjuk ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas rak sepatu. Naruto menatap jam dinding yang ia lihat setiap hari itu dengan mulut membulat, lalu mencocokkan waktu di jam itu dengan jam di ponselnya serta jam tangan Sasuke.

Di jam dinding dan jam tangan Sasuke, waktu menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas menit.

Di layar ponsel Naruto, terlihat angka digital 13.00 berwarna merah di sudut kiri atas.

Si pirang jabrik yang baru sembuh dari traumanya itu mengecek zona waktu ponselnya (yang ternyata, eh, ternyata adalah zona waktu **Eropa**, entah mengapa bisa demikian jadinya), lalu meringis minta maaf pada sosok berambut hitam ala pantat ayam di hadapannya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Di ujung koridor dan berada tepat di belakang Naruto, sosok Minato Namikaze berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada serta senyuman lega di wajah.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Open the Beans!**

**[Sequel of '_And Then There Were None_']**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Mystery – Horror

**Rate:** T—dan ada kemungkinan bakal naik di kemudian chapter.

**Warning: **horor belakangan, AU, kemungkinan adanya; OOC (lagi), _gore scene_ (lagi dan lagi), serta _misstypo_ yang kemungkinan tersebar dimana-mana. Dan seperti di ATTWN: _death chara__**s**_. _Don't like? Don't read, then_.

**Disclaimer:** Karakter di sini seluruhnya punya Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_. Saia cuma punya plot yang lumayan _absurd_ dan mungkin ada _plot hole_-nya.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Prologue**

**~Disastrous Holiday~**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Lho? Bukannya Itachi_-kun_ dan teman-temannya juga akan ikut dengan kalian?" tanya Kushina. Di tangannya terdapat nampan berisikan minuman ringan dan cemilan untuk tamu mereka dan juga duo berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di sofa. Minato tidak berkata apapun, namun hanya menunjukkan senyum tanda terima kasih pada sang Istri yang selalu setia menunggunya di rumah ketika ia diharuskan bekerja di luar kota.

"Katanya dia akan pergi belakangan. Tugas kuliahnya sudah jadi dua tumpukan setinggi lemari di kamarnya, soalnya," jelas Sasuke dengan bulir keringat menggantung di belakang kepala. Kushina meng-oh mengerti, lalu tersenyum miris.

Jika saja Kurama masih hidup, mungkin ia akan pergi belakangan bersama Itachi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya dengan teman-teman kuliahnya.

Tak mau berlama-lama diselimuti kesedihan lagi, Kushina langsung kembali ke dapur untuk menyibukkan pikirannya dengan tugas khas ibu rumah tangga sehari-harinya. Dan lagi, ia tak ingin menunjukkan kesedihannya di hadapan Minato dan (khususnya) Naruto.

Minato menghela napas pendek, lalu berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka menjadi '_apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan selama liburan nanti_'.

Ngomong-omong, kalau para pembaca belum tahu, latar waktu cerita ini adalah awal musim panas (yang berarti liburan selama sepuluh hari bagi Naruto dan Sasuke serta cuti beberapa minggu bagi Minato), setahun setelah pesta Halloween berdarah di Wargrave _Manor _yang telah memakan nyawa sembilan orang tamu undangannya itu (pengecualian khusus bagi Neji yang datang tanpa undangan namun ikut menjadi korban) terjadi. Naruto dan Sasuke berencana pergi ke tempat Nagato—paman Naruto dari pihak Ibu—tinggal bersama Itachi dan duo yang membuka pintu _manor_ setahun yang lalu. Namun si Sulung Uchiha itu masih sibuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk di saat tidak tepat bersama Deidara dan Sasori sehingga ketiganya akan menyusul mereka belakangan.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang di tempat Nagato_-kun_, _ne_?" ucap Minato dengan senyum hangat terukir di bibir. Naruto balas tersenyum cerah, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Senyuman Minato memang mampu membuat siapapun ikut tersenyum juga, eh?

**#**

"Kudengar keponakanmu akan tinggal di sini selama liburan, Nagato."

Lelaki berambut merah khas klan Uzumaki _**(1)**_ yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan tidak langsung dari sahabat sejak kecilnya; si wanita berambut biru sebahu dengan gulungan rambut di sisi kanan kepalanya. "Bersama teman-temannya, kalau boleh kutambahkan. Apakah kau dan Yahiko keberatan, Konan?"

Wanita yang dipanggil 'Konan' itu mengangkat bahu, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Sama sekali tidak. Setidaknya, rumah ini akan menjadi sedikit lebih ramai daripada biasanya." Menyadari nada sarkastik di ucapan satu-satunya wanita di rumah itu, Nagato tersenyum geli. Sebenarnya, tanpa kedatangan keponakannya yang hiperaktif itu juga, rumah tempat ia tinggal bersama dua sahabatnya ini sudah kelewat ramai dengan kehadiran seorang lelaki berambut oranye jabrik bernama Yahiko.

"Yah, tidak akan terlalu ramai kok. Ada anggota keluarga Uchiha yang ikut datang."

Konan mendengus. "Kuharap begitu. Menangani Yahiko yang sudah hiperaktif ditambah keponakanmu yang kau deskripsikan sendiri sama hipernya dengan dia, aku hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak mengalami penuaan dini."

"Aku akan menyumbang beberapa alat kosmetik milik sepupuku yang tertinggal untuk mendukung niatmu itu, Konan."

"Ahahaha. Tidak lucu sama sekali, Nagato."

Nagato meniru gerakan Konan sebelumnya (baca: mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum tipis), lalu berkata, "Aku memang tidak berniat untuk jadi pelawak, kok."

Begitu sadar kalau pembicaraan mereka makin lama makin pointless, Konan langsung mengubah topiknya sebelum menjadi lebih _absurd_ dari sekarang. "Kau masih ingat pesan saudara iparmu, 'kan?"

Ekspresi wajah lelaki bermata ungu itu langsung berubah. "Kalau aku sampai melupakannya, berarti sama saja aku mengkhianati keluargaku sendiri. Dan aku masih sayang mereka dan nyawaku, terimakasih banyak. Aku masih belum mau kena gamparan dari _Bloody Red Habanero_ yang siap menerorku kapan saja dan dimana saja jika ia tahu aku berkhianat pada musuh yang membunuh keponakanku sendiri."

"Sungguh khas Kushina sekali cara itu, Nagato."

"_Well_—kalau sifatnya tidak begitu, bukan Kushina Uzumaki namanya."

Dan Konan hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat wajah kesusahan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu tanpa niat menghibur hatinya yang sedang suram.

**#**

"Itachi~… Kenapa ndadak banget sih, itu dosen ngasih tugasnya? Dan kenapa harus pas awal liburan musim panas, coba?" keluh Deidara sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas kertas milik Itachi. Padahal sudah duduk di depan AC, tetap saja dia mengipasi dirinya sendiri sambil memakan buah semangka yang dihidangkan oleh Mikoto beberapa waktu lalu.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Deidara. Kau sudah memonopoli AC selama dua jam penuh, kau sudah menghabiskan tiga semangka dari lima yang disajikan, dan kau sudah mengulangi pertanyaanmu itu sebanyak sepuluh kali setiap sepuluh menit sejak dua jam yang lalu. Aku memang bukan yang kau tanyai, tapi tetap saja telingaku ikutan panas mendengarmu bercuap-cuap," sahut Sasori geram. Urat terlihat berkedut di balik surai merah _vermillion_-nya. Si pirang itu sudah membuatnya kepanasan selama dua jam penuh dan dia masih belum puas memonopoli AC-nya? Demi Tuhan, hidup di manakah dia sebelum musim panas tiba?

"Aku hanya bisa mengulangi jawaban sekaligus pertanyaanku sebelumnya, Dei: kenapa kau malah bertanya pada orang yang tidak tahu?" Jawaban dari Itachi yang tidak berubah itu membuat Deidara mendesah pasrah, lalu berguling-guling kesana kemari hingga nyaris menabrak piring berisi semangka jika Sasori tidak langsung menyelamatkan dua yang tersisa. Akibatnya, mahasiswa yang tinggal seapartemen dengan Sasori itu otomatis menabrak bagian bawah lemari Itachi yang berada satu jengkal dari tempat piring itu berada semula dan suara '_jduak!_' pun berkumandang merdu di telinga Sasori.

/'_Akhirnya dia mendapatkan ganjaran yang sesuai…_'/ batin si rambut merah puas sambil mengambil alih tempat Deidara di depan AC. Sementara itu, _roommate_-nya mengaduh kesakitan di pojok ruangan karena yang terbentur kaki lemari itu adalah belakang kepalanya. Ternyata suhu udara yang kelewat panas untuk ukuran musim panas di Jepang bisa membuat seorang Sasori OOC juga, ya…

Ketika Sasori sedang menikmati hawa dingin pendingin ruangan yang sejak tadi dimonopoli Deidara dan yang disebutkan belakangan sedang mengelus belakang kepalanya yang masih sakit, ponsel Itachi berdering. Nama 'Hidan' terlihat di layar ponselnya. Dan begitu diangkat, suara yang familiar dengan ciri khas-nya pun menyambut telinga Itachi dengan volume besar.

/"Yooo, Itachi! Bagaimana suasana kota kecil yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk kendaraan dan polusi udara? Menyenangkan kah?"/

Itachi tertawa hambar. "Aku belum pergi, Hidan. Jadi tunda dulu niatmu memiliki koleksi kumbang langka yang hanya ada di daerah tempatku berlibur nanti—setelah aku selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari Pak Sarutobi."

/"_Are_? Tugas dari dosen itu? Memangnya ada?"/

Karena Itachi me-_loudspeaker_-kan ponselnya agar telinganya tidak terancam bahaya penulian dini, maka Sasori dan Deidara yang ikut mendengarnya pun menunjukkan reaksi sama seperti Itachi: membeku di tempat.

"…bisa tolong ulangi yang barusan?"

/"Hei, masa' kau belum dengar kalau dia masuk rumah sakit sejak seminggu yang lalu? Kabarnya sudah menyebar cepat lho, di kalangan mahasiswa! Apa Tobi belum memberitahumu?"/

"Maksudmu _Obito __**(2)**_?"

/"Apapun itu namanya, dia tetap maniak topeng yang hobinya makan lolipop."/

Dalam hati, Itachi sangat membenarkan ucapan Hidan tersebut. "Kalau Obito, sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dia pergi berlibur dengan Kakashi dan Rin."

/"Jaaah, pantesan! Ngomong-omong, emang kapan kamu nerima tugas itu?"/

Itachi dan kedua temannya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Selama lima menit penuh, ketiganya tutup mulut hingga akhirnya Deidara mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Hidan berteriak kaget.

/"_What_?! Delapan hari yang lalu jam dua siang?! Itu 'kan pas Pak Sarutobi kena kecelakaan! Emang siapa yang ngasih tugasnya ke kalian?!"/

"Uh, kami dikasih tau lewat SMS, sih…" (Sasori)

/"Dari?!"/

"…nomornya Pak Sarutobi." (Itachi)

/"…beneran enggak ada yang ngasih tau kalian kalau ponselnya Pak Sarutobi dicuri pagi hari sebelum dia kecelakaan?"/

Ketiganya saling pandang, sama-sama merasakan firasat buruk yang kemungkinan besar berhubungan dengan buronan yang masih dicari-cari polisi.

/"Oh, ya. Nngomong-omong lagi, katanya si mata duitan itu, dia ngeliat Pak Sarutobi ngobrol ama anak SMA perempuan yang kayaknya seumuran sama Sasuke sebelum Pak Sarutobi kecelakaan. Emangnya Pak Sarutobi punya cucu yang rambutnya pirang sepunggung, ya? Warna matanya ungu, pula…"/

Tanpa dikomando atau diperintah, wajah ketiga mahasiswa itu memucat dalam waktu bersamaan. Tentu saja kemungkinan terduga yang baru saja dideskripsikan oleh Hidan itu sama di pikiran mereka semua.

"Eh, makasih infonya, ya! Kubawain kumbang sama miniaturnya sekalian kalau aku pulang nanti!"

/"Wokeeeh! Makasih banyak, Berang-berang _**(3)**_! Sampe ketemu pas liburan selesai nanti!"/ Itu kalau mereka bertiga selamat dari amukan psikopat bernama Shion yang sampai sekarang jadi buronan polisi dan tergila-gila pada Naruto, Hidan.

Segera setelah sambungan terputus, ketiga mahasiswa yang tadinya bersantai-santai itu pun langsung berlari ke garasi untuk menyusul dua remaja SMA yang kini sedang terancam bahaya. Siapa sangka setelah hampir setahun menghilang, psikopat haus darah yang berhasil kabur dari penjara itu muncul lagi di saat yang tidak bisa diduga?

**#**

Dari balik salah satu pilar stasiun, sepasang mata _violet_ mengamati dua targetnya dengan tatapan mata berbeda—penuh rindu ketika melihat sosok pirang jabrik yang sedang tersenyum lebar, serta kesal bukan main ketika melihat sosok si Bungsu Uchiha yang berada dekat dengan orang yang seharusnya jadi miliknya.

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Naruto_-kun_…"

Di dalam tas selempang _violet_ yang ia bawa, sebuah pistol perak tergeletak tanpa tahu alasan mengapa ia bisa berada di tangan seorang gadis remaja berhati iblis penghuni neraka.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Glossary:**_

_**1-**_referensi dari manga Naruto volume 54 chapter 510. Berdasarkan chapter itu, saia bikin si Nagato jadi sepupu jauhnya Kushina di sini... (-.-)

_**2-**_Soal yang ini… silahkan baca manga Naruto chapter terbaru… (_ _)v

_**3-**_Saia pernah baca entah dimana (narutopedia kayaknya) kalau arti nama 'Itachi' itu 'berang-berang' ('_weasel_'—nyaris aja saia ngetik 'weasley'). Jadi yah, itu jadi nama panggilan khusus buat Itachi dari Hidan di cerita _absurd_ ini…

**A/N:** Nah, _readers-san_. _Sequel_ dari ATTWN udah muncul. Arti dari judulnya silahkan lihat di kamus, tapi jangan di-_translate_ per kata. Nanti malah jadi enggak sesuai ama ceritanya… u(=.=)a Buat yang review_ anonym_ di chapter terakhir ATTWN, makasih banyak udah review! Ini _sequel_-nya, jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian bakal muncul di sini (di kemudian chapter, tentunya). XP

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, boleh minta sumbangan _concrit_/saran/kritik/pujian (yang terakhir ngarep #plak!) di review_ readers_ semua? :D

_**~Shinku Tsuu-ki~**_


	2. Chapter 1

Mata ungu Nagato melirik ke arah jam stasiun.

Pukul 11.15.

Alis merah naik satu—karena memang hanya satu yang terlihat. Ia mencocokkan jam stasiun itu dengan jam tangannya, jaga-jaga kalau yang salah ternyata jam stasiun atau matanya yang mulai bertambah minusnya karena terlalu sering membaca buku dalam jarak kelewat dekat. Dan ternyata hasilnya sama saja: pukul 11 lewat 15 menit.

Seingatnya dari Konoha ke Ame hanya butuh waktu sekitar 2 jam-an. Minato sudah meneleponnya kalau Naruto akan naik kereta pukul delapan pagi dan seharusnya sudah tiba di stasiun ini sekitar 75 menit yang lalu. Nagato pun menjemput keponakannya itu tepat waktu; berangkat dari rumah pukul 9 lewat 45 menit dengan lama perjalanan ke stasiun 15 menit jika menggunakan mobil. Hanya saja, karena tadi ada sedikit kehebohan di jalan hingga menyebabkan macet serta membuatnya telat datang 30 menit, makanya ia jadi terlambat.

Dirogohnya saku _jeans_ yang ia kenakan untuk mencari ponsel _touch-screen_ kesayangannya. Begitu ketemu, ia langsung menelusuri setiap nama di buku kontaknya hingga sampai pada nama 'Naruto' dengan gambar seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang sedang menggembungkan pipi karena kesal. Nagato terkekeh melihat gambar itu: gambar yang ia ambil sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika ia dengan suksesnya mengerjai Naruto dengan cara menyembunyikan semua persediaan mie ramen di kediaman Uzumaki di suatu tempat rahasia.

Sudah nyaris lima tahun ia tidak bertemu muka dengan keponakannya itu—hanya sering mendengar suaranya lewat telepon atau berbicara tidak langsung lewat SMS. Pekerjaannya yang sesibuk pekerjaan Minato membuatnya selalu lupa untuk membuka akun jejaring sosialnya hanya untuk mengecek wajah keponakannya itu. Kira-kira seperti apa ya, penampilannya sekarang…?

**Oo—O—oO**

**Open the Beans!**

**[Sequel of '_And Then There Were None_']**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Mystery – Horror

**Rate:** T—dan ada kemungkinan bakal naik di kemudian chapter.

**Warning: **horor belakangan, AU, kemungkinan adanya; OOC (lagi), _gore scene_ (lagi dan lagi, dan belakangan), serta _misstypo_ yang kemungkinan tersebar dimana-mana. Dan seperti di ATTWN: _death chara__**s**_. _Don't like? Don't read, then_.

**Disclaimer:** Karakter di sini seluruhnya punya Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_. Saia cuma punya plot yang lumayan _absurd_ dan mungkin ada _plot hole_-nya. Oh, dan hints karakter Dirge of Cerberus yang muncul (© Square Enix).

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 1**

**~_Meet My Friends_~**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Nagato-_jiicha~n_!"

Nagato menoleh ke sumber suara dan 'HUGH!' adalah efek suara yang terdengar begitu tubuh seorang remaja SMA memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Ia hanya bisa melihat sekelebat warna oranye dan mendadak, wajah yang tak asing dengan bekas luka _ala whiskers_ di kedua pipi memenuhi penglihatannya. Lengkap dengan sepasang mata biru safir yang berkilau gembira serta cengiran lebar yang tak ada duanya.

Ah, ini dia keponakan yang dicari.

"_Maa, maa,_ Naruto. Kau sudah bukan anak umur lima tahun lagi, kau tahu? Tubuhmu berat sekali…" Mendengar ucapan sekaligus perintah secara tidak langsung dari Pamannya, Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur teratur hingga berdiri sejajar di sebelah Sasuke (yang hanya bisa memijat dahi pasrah melihat kelakuan rival sekaligus sahabatnya ini). Si pirang itu tertawa geli yang kekanak-kanakan melihat keadaan sepupu Ibunya itu sekarang: jatuh terduduk di dekat pilar tempat ia bersandar beberapa waktu yang lalu, tangan memijat bahu yang nyeri karena 'pelukan maut' Naruto yang mirip dengan Kushina, serta ponsel yang nyaris hancur terbentur lantai stasiun jika saja genggaman tangan Nagato tidak erat.

"Apa kabar, Nagato-_jiichan_?" sapa Naruto riang sambil membantu Pamannya berdiri. Nagato tersenyum tipis, isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan dilanjutkan dengan, "Dengan pundakku yang hampir remuk ketika diberi pelukan maut yang sangat mirip dengan milik Kushina, kurasa aku akan melewati hari ini dengan tidak begitu selamat."

Ucapan sarkastik yang sukses membuat Naruto dan Sasuke _sweatdropped_ di tempat.

Di kejauhan, empunya sepasang mata _violet_ yang kelewat familiar berkilauan berbahaya.

**#**

"Jadi, di mana Kakakmu, Sasuke-_kun_? Bukankah ia juga akan ikut kalian bersama temannya dalam liburan ini?"

"Tugas menumpuk, tipikal anak kuliahan. Nanti katanya dia mau menyusul. Minato-_jiisan_ sudah memberinya alamat rumah Paman tinggal, kok," jawab Sasuke santai, lalu lanjut menghabisi _milkshake vanilla_-nya tanpa ampun. Disedotnya cairan putih manis itu ke dalam mulutnya hingga tak tersisa setetespun, lalu ditaruhnya botol kosong dengan sedotan biru tertancap di tengah itu di sampingnya untuk dibuang dengan tanpa dosa begitu ia menemukan tempat sampah.

Dan, oh, sudahkah _authoress_ bilang kalau mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil Nagato?

"Dan boleh tanya satu hal lagi?"

"Apa, _Ojii-chan_?"

"Aku sudah menunggu sejak jam 10.30 di stasiun. Kalian pergi ke mana selama 45 menit aku menunggu?"

Sasuke melempar pandangan menuduh pada Naruto, sedangkan yang menerima tatapan itu meringis kaku. "Err, main petak umpet?"

Bulir keringat imajiner seukuran botol air mineral 1500 ml muncul di belakang kepala si lelaki berambut merah sebahu. "Hah?" adalah satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika mendengar ucapan keponakannya barusan. Ini telinganya yang memang mulai rusak karena kebanyakan mendengarkan musik lewat _headphone _Yahiko (yang ia ambil tanpa seijin si empunya dari kamarnya) atau Naruto memang benar-benar bilang 'main petak umpet'?

"Unn, akan kujelaskan nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah…"

Sasuke melirik ke arah kaca spion. Matanya membulat sejenak sebelum kembali ke ukuran semula. "Itu kalau kita bisa sampai ke sana dengan selamat, _Dobe_." Kalau diperhatikan dengan ketajaman mata seperti milik Bibi Titi Teliti dari majalah lama kesukaan _authoress_ waktu kecil, seseorang akan mampu melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah stoik si Bungsu Uchiha.

Jujur, karena Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, firasat Naruto jadi berubah buruk.

"Maksud?"

Memang siapa yang tidak takut coba melihat seorang psikopat buronan polisi sedang menyeringai dari jok belakang taksi yang mengikuti mereka sejak tadi dengan kalimat '_haus darah_' tertulis jelas di wajahnya?

"Tuh, ada Shion di taksi belak—"

"_WHAAAT_?!"

Mendengar nama yang membuat alarm berbunyi keras di dalam kepalanya, ekspresi heran Nagato menghilang—digantikan ekspresi serius yang hanya muncul di saat-saat tertentu dan khususnya, ketika nyawa seseorang sedang dalam bahaya. Tanpa diminta oleh siapapun, ia langsung tancap gas begitu mendengar teriakan kaget bercampur ngeri milik keponakannya. Peduli setan dengan denda dan surat tilang yang akan menyambutnya jika ada polisi memergokinya mengebut. Nyawa keluarganya sedang dalam bahaya besar ini.

Dalam hati, Nagato bersyukur dan berterimakasih yang amat sangat pada Yahiko karena sudah mengajarinya mengebut walaupun sudah dilarang keras oleh Konan.

**.**

Jika saja botol berisi _milkshake_ traktiran Nagato di tangan Naruto dan Sasuke masih terisi penuh, kemungkinan besar kaus yang mereka berdua kenakan akan menjadi tempat berkumpulnya semut karena terkena tumpahan cairan manis tersebut. Nagato ngebutnya mendadak, sih. Tanpa pemberitahuan, pula. Hasilnya jadi begitu, kan…

"_Ojii-chan_! Kalau mau ngebut harusnya kasih tau dulu, dong!"

Nagato menyeringai kecil. "_Gomen_, Naruto. Keadaan gawat darurat, nanti akan kuganti dengan traktiran ramen."

"_No problem_ kalau begitu!"

Jawaban yang sukses membuat Sasuke _sweatdropped_. Sebegitu cepatnya kekesalan karena nyaris ketumpahan _milkshake _menghilang hanya karena sogokan semangkuk mie ramen…

…sunggu Naruto sekali omongan itu, eh?

"_Ano sa_, Nagato-_jiisan_…" Nagato melihat ke arah kaca spion atas—lebih tepatnya, agar bisa melihat teman keponakannya yang berada di jok belakang sana. "Bukannya kalau mau ke rumahmu—menurut peta buatan Minato_-jiisan_, sih—harus lewat jalan lurus itu dulu? Kenapa kita malah membelok ke tikungan ini?" tanya si Bungsu Uchiha. Walaupun di luar terlihat stoik seperti biasa, aslinya di dalam ia sedang kebingungan—sama seperti _blonde_ jabrik yang, jujur saja, belum pernah ke rumah '_Ojii-chan_'-nya itu.

"Kalian mau terpisah dari taksi berisi psikopat itu atau tidak?"

"Sangat, _sangat _ingin."

"Kalau begitu, kencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian. Kita akan melewati jalan pintas yang akan membuat Kushina mengamuk kalau tahu aku mengajak kalian lewat sana."

Merasakan kebenaran dari kata-kata yang terdengar sedikit dilebihkan itu, dua remaja SMA itu langsung menuruti perintah si _redhead_ berumur 30-an yang berperan sebagai supir hari ini. Dalam hati, Sasuke berdoa agar tidak ada hal apapun yang membahayakan kesehatan jantungnya—beda dengan Naruto yang mengatupkan tangan sambil komat-kamit entah apa. Meminta agar Kurama yang ada di atas sana bersama teman-temannya yang lain melindunginya dari bahaya yang akan ia lewati, mungkin?

"Apa sudah kencang?"

Sasuke mewakili Naruto mengangguk, karena _blonde_ yang satu itu masih terlalu khusyuk berkomat-kamit sampai tidak mendengar pertanyaan Pamannya. Ketika mata oniksnya menatap seringaian ala orang nekat yang sedang menguji keberanian dan ketangguhannya di wajah Nagato, harapan Sasuke agar ia dapat tumbuh sehat tanpa perlu membuat jantungnya bekerja ekstra seperti setahun yang lalu pupus sudah dalam hitungan detik.

"_Let's play the game, then_."

Ngomong-omong, walaupun Sasuke kurang mengerti apa yang diucapkan Nagato tadi, bulu roma Sasuke mulai meremang.

Setelah ia melihat medan yang harus mereka tempuh begitu terbebas dari tikungan sempit guna menghindari Shion yang telah menampakkan diri, si Bungsu Uchiha yang tetap punya banyak fans meskipun terkadang OOC sendiri kalau melihat novel horor itu berasa ingin pingsan.

"KENAPA HARUS LEWAT JEMBATAN YANG UDAH PATAH SIH, _OJII-CHAAAN_?!"

"Kalau enggak gitu, jadinya enggak seru dong?"

Ternyata keluarga Uzumaki lebih mengerikan daripada Itachi dan Deidara yang melihat tantangan berupa medan ekstrem, ya.

**#**

Terdengar suara decitan roda mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah—suara decitan yang sangat familiar, hingga lelaki berambut oranye jigrak dengan tindikan di telinga itu terpancing untuk keluar dan mengecek siapa yang datang. Entah kenapa Yahiko merasa kalau lagi-lagi, ia akan terkena omelan dari Konan karena sudah mengajari Nagato mengebut sambil melewati medan ekstrem macam jembatan yang sudah patah di jalan pintas menuju kediaman mereka beberapa tahun lalu. Apalagi, kali ini di mobil bercap kuda jingkrak merah tersebut ada dua orang penumpang yang masih di bawah umur.

Dalam hati, Yahiko membuat catatan untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat ketika waktu makan malam tiba.

**.**

"Naah, kita sudah sampai! Keadaan sudah aman, Naruto, Sasu—"

"TANAAAAH!"

Terdengar suara pintu mobil ditutup dengan keras dan teriakan lega dari si pirang jabrik. Tanpa bicara apapun, Sasuke langsung sujud syukur begitu mobil berhenti dan kakinya sudah menginjak tanah lagi. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang memilih untuk memeluk tiang listrik yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mobil terparkir sambil menangis ala air terjun Niagara setelah berteriak keras meskipun tanpa pengeras suara sebelumnya.

Melihat reaksi kedua remaja SMA itu, Nagato hanya bisa tertawa kaku.

**.**

"Kalian—atau aku dan Yahiko, lebih tepatnya—beruntung bisa sampai di rumah ketika Konan sedang bekerja. Kalau dia sampai tahu aku ngebut apapun itu alasannya…" Nagato bergidik ngeri sejenak, "…kurasa aku dan Yahiko akan menghabiskan musim panas dengan terkena insomnia…"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang. Seperti apakah orang bernama 'Konan' itu sebenarnya sampai bisa membuat Nagato ketakutan seperti ini selain Kushina?

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, lelaki berambut merah panjang itu langsung membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk dengan santai. Salamnya yang tidak biasa ketika diucapkan membuat duo rival abadi namun juga sahabat sehidup semati itu mendengus pelan sekaligus keheranan: "Oi, Yahiko! Aku tahu kau ada di dalam sekarang! Keluarlah dari dapur dan berhentilah memakan jatah es krim-ku, dasar maniak es krim!"

Dan jawaban dari 'salam' tersebut adalah lemparan stik es krim yang telak mengenai dahi Nagato. Dilihat dari permukaannya yang masih agak basah, dapat diketahui kalau es krim yang seharusnya berada di sana baru raib beberapa menit sebelum mereka bertiga sampai di rumah. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, seorang lelaki berambut oranye yang tak kalah jabriknya dari Naruto muncul dengan alis bertautan serta tiga buah _cup_ es krim aneka rasa di tangan.

"Memang siapa yang menghabiskan jatah es krimmu, Baka-Nagato? Aku hanya sedang berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada maling yang CKDK (curi kesempatan dalam kesempitan._red_) ketika satpam rumah (mata coklatnya menatap lurus ke arah Nagato ketika mengucapkan julukan tersebut) sedang pergi menjemput sanak saudaranya, kok. Panas-panas begini bisa saja maling masuk ke rumah dan menggondol persediaan es krim berikut mesin PS yang baru dibeli, 'kan?" elaknya sambil membagi-bagikan _cup_ es krim itu pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Satu yang tersisa bukan diberikan pada Nagato, melainkan diembat sendiri tanpa peduli tatapan tajam dari si empunya es krim yang sebenarnya.

Sambil tersenyum inosen dan mengacuhkan aura kelam yang menguar dari balik punggung Nagato, ia memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Yahiko, teman baik Nagato. Kalau ada masalah soal barang-barang elektronika di rumah ini atau bingung di mana letak ruang yang kalian cari, jangan ragu untuk bertanya padaku, ya?" Dua remaja SMA itu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, sebelum akhirnya beringsut menjauh begitu nyaris tersentuh aura kelam Nagato yang mulai memperluas daerah jangkauannya.

Untung saja Nagato bukanlah Nero yang mampu menghisap siapapun yang ada di dekatnya ketika aura kelamnya merebak, sehingga dua orang yang selamat dari pesta berdarah setahun lalu itu tidak perlu kabur keluar rumah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa masing-masing ketika aura berwarna gelap itu makin merebak.

"Berhentilah ngeles, Yahiko. Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi maling yang mau mencuri es krimku? Konan masih bekerja di tempat kerjanya sejak pukul tujuh pagi tadi, dan kau ada di rumah sejak tengah malam tadi. Tidak akan ada maling yang berani masuk kemari setelah aku memasang jebakan di _maze_ samping rumah selain kau, bodoh kuadrat," ucap Nagato sambil menatap tajam sobatnya itu. Yahiko yang memunggungi ketiganya menjulurkan lidah, sebelum kabur karena tidak ingin terkena jitakan maut dari adik sepupu sang _Bloody Red Habanero_.

Sementara dua lelaki berumur 30-tahunan itu kejar-kejaran bagaikan anak TK di luar pengawasan gurunya, Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sebelum menghela napas pasrah.

/_'Aku punya firasat musim panas ini akan jadi musim panas yang penuh dengan kegilaan…_'/ adalah isi hati mereka yang terucap secara bersamaan meskipun tanpa komando begitu jeritan merana Yahiko terdengar beserta teriakan penuh kemenangan Nagato sebagai pengiringnya.

Setidaknya ini bukanlah musim gugur, Naruto_-kun_, Sasuke_-kun_.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Balesan review anonim: **

**- Nissa: Okeh, ini udah diapdet! RnR lagi yah! Btw, nama anda nyerempet nama asli saia... (-.-)  
**

**A/N: **(-.-) Okeh, saia tau ini chapter enggak begitu menarik. Dikarenakan saia ngerjainnya sambil ngerasa was-was ada maling CKDK lagi masuk rumah saia 'n karena enggak ngumpulin tugas buat majalah sekolah, makanya jadi garing 'n enggak jelas kayak gini. #curcol #hajared Euh, enggak pantes kayaknya. Tapi boleh minta sumbangan reviews-nya buat ngebangkitin semangat saia enggak, _readers-tachi_? *nyodorin besek buat nampung*


	3. Chapter 2

"_Kenapa bersama dengannya, Naruto? Bukankah Sasuke mencarimu sejak tadi?"_

_Shion benci warna merah atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan warna itu—termasuk _redhead_ bermata _cyan_ ala panda karena insomnia yang tiba-tiba mendekati Naruto itu._

"_Eeeh? Benarkah?"_

_Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu berusaha menggapai sosok yang selalu menemaninya—'berusaha' menjadi kata kuncinya, karena bocah yang kini berlari setelah melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya itu terlalu jauh untuk ia jangkau. Ia berusaha memanggil namanya, namun suaranya menolak untuk keluar dari tenggorokannya. Sosok itu menjauh, menjauh, dan terus berlari menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya._

_Atau hanya dirinyakah yang diselimuti kegelapan?_

**Oo—O—oO**

**Open the Beans!**

**[Sequel of '_And Then There Were None_']**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Mystery – Horror

**Rate:** T—dan ada kemungkinan bakal naik di kemudian chapter.

**Warning: **horor belakangan, AU, kemungkinan adanya; OOC (lagi), _gore scene_ (lagi dan lagi, dan belakangan), serta _misstypo_ yang kemungkinan tersebar dimana-mana. Dan seperti di ATTWN: _death chara__**s**_. _Don't like? Don't read, then_.

**Disclaimer:** Karakter di sini seluruhnya punya Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_. Saia cuma punya plot yang lumayan _absurd_ dan mungkin ada _plot hole_-nya.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 2**

**~Crimson Hands~**

**Oo—O—oO**

_If I can't flutter as a butterfly in the sky  
I don't care if I become a demon that destroys you; you who bloomed in this crazy world_

**[Izayoi Namida © Aika Yoshioka]**

**Oo—O—oO**

"_Jangan harap kau bisa mendekatinya, Shion."_

_Betapa ia membenci suara dingin khas si Bungsu Uchiha itu._

"_Jangan dekati ia lagi, orang aneh!" _

"_Kau akan membuatnya terluka kalau berada di dekatnya, kau tahu?"_

_Dua pasang mata yang nyaris sewarna dan berkesan sama di pikirannya: warna hijau yang menjijikkan._

"_Aku berkata jujur, Shion: kalau kau berani melukai Naruto sedikit saja, jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku."_

_Coklat juga bukan warna yang Shion suka, sebenarnya. Apalagi jika yang punya adalah sosok sulung dari keluarga Sabaku yang selalu bersikap keras padanya._

"_Aku memang baru pindah kemari, dan aku hanya mendengar obrolan tentang dirimu dari ibu-ibu di dekat rumahku. Kau yang bermental psikopat mendekati Naruto dengan tujuan apa sebenarnya, sih?"_

_Shion berasa ingin mencabik-cabik bocah berkulit pucat itu hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa darinya—apalagi sepasang mata hitam kelam yang sangat mirip dengan mata si bungsu Uchiha; orang nomor satu dalam daftar orang yang Shion benci._

"_K-kumohon, jangan dekati Naruto-kun lagi! Tolong jangan menyakitinya lagi!"_

_/_Apa karena kau adalah putri yang disayang semua orang, maka hanya kau yang boleh mendekatinya?_/ Begitulah isi pikiran Shion ketika sang Putri dari keluarga Hyuuga yang dihormati semua orang meminta untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya suatu hari. Ia bungkam ketika gadis kecil berambut indigo itu berlari kecil menghampiri sang sepupu yang memanggil namanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal menahan amarah._

_Seandainya saja ia tidak meninggalkan pisaunya di atas meja belajarnya, mungkin si Tuan Putri kesayangan semua orang itu sudah tidak utuh lagi tubuhnya sekarang._

_**#**_

"Hinata-sama, kurasa jika ada yang membawa tali kita bisa—"

"_Tidak ada yang membawa tali, Neji."_

_Pemuda berambut panjang itu terbungkam saat mendengar suara yang pastinya bukan suara milik adik sepupunya. Suara Hinata tidak sebegitu kasar nadanya, _minna-san._ Hinata juga memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '_nii-sama'_, bukan dengan hanya nama saja seperti yang diucapkan sosok berjubah hitam itu. _

_Sosok berjubah hitam yang masih bisa dikenali oleh matanya meskipun penerangan di ruangan ini sangatlah minim._

"_...kenapa kau ada di sini, Shion?"_

_Bibir merah menyeringai lebar ketika kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok yang biasaa menatapnya angkuh itu. /_Terpojok bagaikan tikus di sudut ruangan, eh?_/ "Kenapa aku tidak boleh ada di sini sementara akulah yang mengadakan pesta ini?"_

_Kali ini, mata tanpa pupil itu membelalak lebar. Ia sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi saat jarak antara Shion dan dirinya hanya tinggal sejengkal—atau kurang dari itu, malahan. Satu-satunya rute pelarian yang bisa ia tempuh hanyalah jendela. Atau alternatif lain: mendorong mundur gadis berwatak setan di hadapannya lalu lari keluar dari pintu yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertutup di belakang punggung sosok berjubah hitam ini. Setidaknya, itulah pikiran Neji sebelum ia melihat kunci yang bergelantungan di tangan kiri Shion; tanda bahwa pintu itu telah terkunci sejak sang penyelenggara pesta memasuki ruangan._

_Satu peribahasa yang tepat menggambarkan keadaan Neji sekarang: bagai telur di ujung tanduk._

"_Kalau kau memang ingin keluar dari jendela untuk memanggil polisi seperti keinginanmu, Neji," ucap Shion ketika mata _violet_-nya menangkap gerakan akan melompat dari sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu, "kau tinggal minta bantuanku saja. Dengan senang hati akan kebantu kau keluar dari manor berhantu ini, kau tahu? Aku tidak sejahat yang kau kira." Tepat setelah seringaian keji terbentuk di wajah yang jarang terlihat oleh mata Neji itu, tangannya yang tidak menggenggam apapun maju untuk mendorong Neji (yang posisinya sudah jongkok di bingkai jendela—bersiap untuk melompat ala ninja ke atas pagar) hingga yang bersangkutan kehilangan keseimbangan dan—_

"_Lagipula, aku tidak suka kalau ada tamu tak diundang datang ke pesta yang kuadakan."—'BRUGH!'. Tubuh yang tidak sempat melawan gaya gravitasi untuk mengubah arah mendaratnya itu, tanpa diragukan lagi, jatuh hingga ujung-ujung pagar yang tajam menembus tubuhnya yang kini berlumuran darah._

"_Kembalilah ke neraka, _Hell Fighter 17_."_

_**.**_

_Alis pirang bertautan saat melihat pintu yang tertutup rapat. Ia memang memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan nyanyiannya sebelum korban keempat jatuh, tetapi tetap saja rasa kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat korbannya tewas dengan mata kepalanya sendiri masih belum mau minggat dari kepalanya. /_Baiklah, minta pakai cara tidak langsung, eh?_/_

_Ia menggedor pintu, terus, terus, dan terus menggedornya hingga suara benda berat yang jatuh menghantam sesuatu—kepala salah satu dari mereka yang ada di dalam sana, mungkin?—terdengar bagaikan alunan melodi merdu di telinganya. Begitu cepatnya jam berbentuk beruang kesayangannya itu jatuh (iya, ia tahu kalau yang jatuh adalah jam itu karena hanya jam itulah satu-satunya benda dengan bobot seberat satu kilo di dalam sana) hingga ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara orang yang menjadi tempat 'beruang' itu mendarat._

_Oh, kini ada susulan berupa suara benda ringan yang jatuh dari pintu. Sudah saatnya ia pergi dan mencari mangsa lain. Hi-hi-hi-hi. Biarkan yang satunya ketakutan melihat ilusi dari potret dirinya yang banyak terpajang di dalam sana._

_Memang siapa yang menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke ruangan pribadi yang banyak terdapat foto dirinya, hah?_

**#**

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka perlahan, membawa pikiran si empunya kembali ke masa kini. Sepasang mata _violet_ yang biasanya berkilauan ketika melihat darah orang yang ia benci bercipratan ke segala arah—termasuk wajahnya—kini tampak muram. Karena paman dari orang yang ia kejar selama ini mengemudikan mobilnya terlalu cepat ala pembalap mobil handal (Shion jadi bertanya-tanya apa pekerjaan lelaki berambut merah itu sebenarnya: penulis seperti pada nama yang biasa ia temukan di sampul novel favoritnya, model karena wajah itu terlihat familiar di sampul beberapa majalah _fashion_, atau pembalap dadakan?), ia jadi kehilangan jejak Naruto dan berakhir 'mendamparkan diri sendiri' di taman yang lumayancoretsangat sepi ini.

Padahal ia masih ingin bermain 'petak umpet' dengan Naruto dan Sasuke lagi, ngomong-omong, seperti yang mereka lakukan di stasiun tadi pagi. Setidaknya, hal itu lebih baik daripada duduk bengong di taman sendirian dengan resiko ketempelan arwah gentayangan mereka yang sudah ia bunuh dengan kedua tangannya yang tak lagi suci ini.

**.**

Kalau boleh jujur, matahari yang sedang bersinar di langit sana menyengat sekali ya, panasnya. Sampai-sampai orang berkepala dingin seperti Shion pun akhirnya angkat tangan untuk menahan panasnya dengan tidak bergerak sama sekali dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri paman penjual es yang berada tak jauh darinya.

...um, kalau boleh bermain logika sebentar, untuk apa seorang penjual es berhenti di tempat yang tidak ada orang (selain Shion sendiri, tentunya) seperti ini? Bukankah tujuan seseorang berdagang itu untuk mencari untung? Kalau membiarkan esnya meleleh di dalam kotak pendingin itu bukannya malah rugi namanya?

Dan _author_ pun kembali curcol tentang pelajaran ekonomi di sekolah—lupakan yang barusan dan mari kembali ke topik sebenarnya.

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, si gadis berambut pirang yang sekilas tampak tak berdosa itu pun mendekati si penjual aneh yang masih duduk membelakanginya di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon sakura yang sudah mati. Pundak berlapis kaos biru muda berlengan pendek itu naik turun, kepalanya tertunduk. Shion ikut menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah di balik helaian rambut putih (yang pastinya bukan uban) itu, dan yang ia temukan adalah...

"Ternyata rasa penasaran memang bisa membunuh kucing, eh?"

...kedua tangannya yang ditarik mendadak oleh si 'penjual es' serta terborgol dalam kejapan mata. Juga bonus berupa identitas si 'paman penjual' es yang ternyata adalah bawahan polisi yang menjebloskannya ke penjara pada _Halloween_ dua tahun yang lalu.

Ekspresi Shion berubah dari penasaran menjadi kesal setengah mati. "Lepas tanganku sekarang, Yakushi Kabuto!"

Yang dibentak malah tersenyum tanpa dosa, seolah ia tidak melakukan apapun yang pantas membuat buronan bertampang malaikat di dekatnya ini mengamuk seperti sekarang. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Atas perintah dari atasanku, aku diharuskan menangkapmu dan tidak bersimpati padamu walaupun engkau menangis histeris atau berakting terkena serangan jantung seperti yang kau gunakan untuk kabur dari penjara dulu, Shion_-san_," sahut Kabuto sambil beranjak dari tempatnya lalu melakukan peregangan sementara Shion mundur teratur; _gesture_ khas orang yang siap-siap mau kabur.

"Percuma kabur. Kalau pergi ke utara, ada Inspektur Yamato yang sedang melakukan razia lalu lintas. Di selatan taman ini juga ada Shizune yang sedang 'kerja sampingan' menjadi guru TK. Bahkan seorang Itachi rela bekerja tanpa dibayar dan menyamar sebagai waiter di cafe di barat sana untuk melindungi Adiknya darimu, kau tahu?" Walaupun ia bicara panjang lebar begitu, Shion tahu maksud lelaki di hadapannya ini hanyalah satu.

Dirinya sudah terkepung dan tidak bisa lari lagi sekarang.

"Jadi, daripada boros tenaga untuk kabur dan membunuh lebih banyak orang lagi, bagaimana kalau kau—"

Lagi, terjadi perubahan ekspresi yang cepat di wajah Shion. Kali ini, dari kesal tingkat dewa menjadi bingung karena ucapan dan tingkah Kabuto yang aneh. Ucapannya tiba-tiba terputus, mulutnya menganga, dan matanya tiba-tiba membelalak lebar. Dalam satu kejapan mata pula, lelaki yang usianya terpaut tidak terlalu jauh dari Shion itu rubuh ke tanah dengan sebuah peluru bersarang telak di tengkuknya. Alis Shion bertautan melihatnya. Namun bukannya kabur atau apa guna mengantisipasi bahaya atas kemungkinan peluru yang sama juga akan bersarang di salah satu bagian tubuhnya, gadis bermata _violet_ itu malah berjongkok untuk mengamati tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa itu dengan lebih teliti.

/_Gaya membunuh dengan menembak di tengkuk dan tanpa suara dari kejauhan ini..._/ Shion merasa jantungnya akan copot ketika sebuah tangan mendarat di bahunya, padahal pendengarannya yang tajam sama sekali tidak mendengar suara langkah yang mendekatinya beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Sebuah tangan berbalut _handgloves_ hitam yang terasa familiar di ingatannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, Shion?"

Suara yang juga tak kalah familiar itu membuat yang dipanggil namanya reflek menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya ikut melebar dalam keterkejutan saat melihat helaian rambut yang berwarna sama seperti miliknya dan membingkai wajah yang ia kenali itu dengan sempurna. Satu kata yang terucap dari mulutnya ketika melihat sosok yang pastinya berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu adalah;

"_Onii-san_?"

**.**

**#**

**.**

**To be continued.**

**A/N: **...ini chapter terlalu pendek yah, readers-san? *lihat ke atas*Gomenasai... dikarenakan otak masih rada macet gara-gara remedial MTK-Kimia-Fisika yang soalnya meski cuma 40 bisa bikin rambut rontok sampai menuh-menuhin lantai kamar 'n harus dipotong, chapternya jadi abstrak begini... (=.=)U Tapitapitapi! Itu proses matinya Shika 'n Neji udah ketauan, 'kan? Jadi reviewer yang minta supaya cara matinya lebih dijelasin lagi udah puas, 'kaan~? *celingukan nyari reviewer ybs*

Er, balas _anonymous review_ dulu yah!

-**Guest: **Eeh, lebih kejem? Bakal diusahain... Soal adegan petak umpetnya kalau ditulis saia malah bingung deskripsiinnya gimana... #jitaked

-**Okushi: **Kalau g gitu, bukan Nagato namanya... #ngeles Soalnya kemungkinan gore masih dipertimbangkan, saia udah jarang nonton film horor soalnya... Jadi untuk sementara, Rate T dulu yah. (_ _)

-**Nissa: **anda double S, saia double N namanya... 8P Ini dia udah muncul. Sasunaru jangan sampe mati? Saia g bisa jamin yah... #kabur

Sekian dulu dari saia. Daripada ini chapter dipenuhi bacotan yang lebih banyak daripada ceritanya, lebih baik saia ijin kabur sekarang aja. Mohon RnR-nya yah, minna-san! #kabur #dilemparkaleng


	4. Chapter 3

"Masih terobsesi dengan si Uzumaki hiperaktif itu, _Imouto_?"

"Bukan urusanmu, _Onii-san_."

Mata merah yang fokus ke jalanan itu berkilat mengerikan, meskipun tidak ada ekspresi di wajah lelaki berambut pirang panjang yang sedang mengemudikan mobil itu. "Selama kau masih menyandang status sebagai adikku, Shion, jangan pernah sekalipun berani berharap aku akan melepaskanmu dari pengawasanku."

Di jok belakang, si gadis bermata _violet_ hanya bisa mendesis kesal mendengar ucapan sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia temui itu.

**#**

'_Mayonaka no uta ga sakenda boku hontou wa—_' **(1)**

"_Temee_! Ponselmu berdering, tuh! Ada telepon masuk!"

"Angkatin dulu! Ini lagi seru-serunya—DUH!"

Naruto manyun. Kalau si empunya rambut hitam jabrik itu sudah berhadapan dengan _game_ balapan seperti sekarang, ada panggilan masuk ke ponselnya pun dia tak akan peduli—bahkan jika panggilan itu dari Bundanya tersayang sekalipun. Masih dengan bibir yang maju lima sentimeter (hingga membuat Yahiko tersedak saat menyantap es krimnya karena tertawa saat sendok es krim masuk ke mulutnya), Naruto menjawab panggilan itu dengan, "_Moshimoshi_, Naruto di sini. Yang punya _handphone_ sedang sibuk main _game_,apa ada pesan yang ingin ditinggalkan?"

**/**"Bisa aku berbicara langsung dengan yang punya ponsel, Naruto?"**/**

Oo—O—oO

**Open the Beans!**

**[Sequel of '**_**And Then There Were None**_**']**

Oo—O—oO

**Genre:** Mystery – Horror

**Rate:** T—dan ada kemungkinan bakal naik di kemudian chapter.

**Warning: **horor belakangan, _AU_, kemungkinan adanya; _OOC_ (lagi), _gore scene_ (lagi dan lagi, dan belakangan), serta _misstypo_ yang kemungkinan tersebar dimana-mana. Dan seperti di ATTWN: _death chara__**s**_. _Don't like? Don't read, then_.

**Disclaimer:** Karakter di sini seluruhnya punya Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_. Saia cuma punya plot yang lumayan _absurd_ dan mungkin ada _plot hole_-nya.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter 3**

**~Kinship~**

**Oo—O—oO**

_There is love that everyone once dreams of, even betrayal  
In that short 3-4 minutes, everything is there_

**[Opera © Super Junior]**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Kabuto yang ditugaskan berjaga ditemukan tewas?"

Sebisa mungkin, Sasuke berusaha untuk mengecilkan suaranya. Duo Uzumaki—hanya yang berambut pirang jabrik, sebenarnya—yang sedang bermain _playstation_ di ruang tengah sana tidak boleh mendengar kabar mengerikan dari Kakaknya ini. /_'Perempuan psikopat yang satu itu memang tidak kenal kata kapok, eh?'_/ Mata oniksnya melirik ke balik pintu; sobatnya dan si tuan rumah masih terfokus perhatiannya ke layar TV, Yahiko sedang menghabiskan jatah es krim di atas sofa, dan ia juga bisa melihat kalau Konan sedang merangkai korsase bunga di samping Yahiko. Bahan-bahannya ia taruh di keranjang kecil di pangkuannya, tangannya sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya.

**/**"Saat diotopsi, ada peluru bersarang di tengkuknya; ukuran 8x57 mm IS. Karena kau hobi membaca artikel soal senjata api sejak tahun lalu, kurasa kau tahu sendiri alat apa yang digunakan untuk membunuhnya,"**/ **sahut Itachi di seberang sana. Terdengar suara '_kresek-kresek_' khas kertas yang dibalik sebelum ia berbicara kembali, **/**"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, _Otouto_?"**/**

"Setelah memakan es krim pemberian Yahiko_-san_, kurasa detak jantungku (yang sebelumnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya karena petak umpet dengan Shion di stasiun) sudah kembali normal sekarang."

**/**"...Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"**/**

"Sedang sibuk PS-an dengan Nagato-_jiisan_. Apa kau ingin bicara dengannya?"

**/**"Tidak. Hanya ingin memastikan Shion belum menyentuhnya."**/**

"Kau masih trauma dengan kejadian Kurama, eh?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Telinga Sasuke menangkap suara helaan napas sebelum suara Itachi muncul, /"Akan kututup teleponnya sekarang. Aku dan Sasori serta Deidara akan sampai kira-kira nanti malam. Sampai jumpa lagi, _Otouto_."/

Tanpa perlu jawaban langsung pun, Sasuke tahu kalau perkiraannya benar.

Memang orang macam apa yang tidak bisa trauma setelah melihat sahabatnya tewas di depan matanya sendiri?

**.**

"Itachi-san bilang apa, Sas?" tanya Naruto begitu Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam ruang tengah. Wajahnya terlihat kelelahan bercampur lemas, tanda-tanda kalau ia kalah dalam _game_ balapan yang merupakan keahliannya. Ternyata peribahasa yang mengatakan '_masih ada langit di atas langit_' memang benar adanya, ya... Lihat saja wajah penuh kemenangan Nagato saat melihat layar TV yang menampilkan namanya di urutan paling atas—bahagia tak terkira karena akhirnya bisa mengalahkan seseorang di _game_ yang satu ini.

Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat sahabatnya merajuk seperti anak kecil begitu Nagato menagih es krim seperti yang dijanjikan Naruto sebelum berkata, "Hanya mau bilang kalau dia dan teman-temannya akan sampai nanti malam."

Meskipun Naruto hanya meng-oh mengerti lalu kabur ke depan kulkas begitu melihat gerak-gerik Yahiko yang sepertinya akan menghabiskan es krim seorang diri, Nagato dan Konan yang tajam perasaannya tahu ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke. Mata biru Konan melirik ke arah Yahiko dan Naruto yang sedang memperebutkan es krim dan makin menjauh dari tempat mereka berada, lalu akhirnya meminta Sasuke untuk mengatakan apa yang sedang ia sembunyikan. Dalam hati, setelah Sasuke menyampaikan kabar mengerikan dari si Sulung Uchiha, Nagato berterimakasih banyak pada sosok Yahiko yang sudah memancing Naruto menjauh hingga tidak perlu tahu kabar yang bisa membuat mentalnya _drop_ lagi ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Konan melanjutkan kegiatan merangkai korsase bunganya, Sasuke baru ingat sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu lagi, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Nagato sambil mengganti kaset _game_. Kali ini, beralih ke _RPG_. "Ah, aku hanya baru ingat sesuatu... yang ganjil..."

Konan menatapnya heran, bertanya, "Apanya yang ganjil?" tanpa suara.

"...aku baru ingat kalau tas yang dibawa Shion saat kami petak umpet di stasiun tidak akan cukup untuk membawa sebuah _Zastava M76_, yang ukuran pelurunya tepat seperti yang dikatakan _Aniki_."

Alarm tanda bahaya mulai menyala di kepala Nagato.

"Waktu itu pun, ia berusaha menembakkan beberapa peluru di tempat yang sepi ke arah kami sambil berlari agar tidak kehilangan jejak—tetapi semua meleset. Saat bersembunyi bersama Naruto, aku melihatnya melempar pistol yang sudah kosong isinya itu ke sembarang arah lalu kembali berlari mengejar kami. Setelah terpisah beberapa saat, kami baru melihatnya lagi saat sudah berada di mobil Nagato_-jiisan_," jelas Sasuke dengan pose berpikir ala detektif. Alisnya bertautan, memikirkan keganjilan antara peristiwa saat itu dan dengan yang terjadi pada Kabuto.

Oh. Dan juga satu orang lagi yang sudah meninggal tahun lalu.

"Inspektur Yamato juga bilang kalau saat Shion melemparkan _katana_ ke arah Sai, psikopat itu berniat melempar ke jantungnya agar ia tewas di tempat—tetapi katana itu malah tertancap di dada kanan Sai, hingga nyawanya bisa diperpanjang sedikit (meski akhirnya tewas karena racun yang dimasukkan ke dalam obatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu). Dengan kata lain..."

"Gadis itu tidak bisa melempar dengan baik?" Kali ini Yahiko yang bicara. Nagato berjingkat kaget, melempar pandangan ke sekitar guna memastikan sang Keponakan tidak ada di tempat. "Jangan khawatir, Naruto sedang menikmati es krim jatahku di dapur." Dan si empunya rambut merah sebahu pun menghela napas lega mendengar ucapan rekannya sejak SMP itu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Kemungkinan begitu... Dilihat dari ekspresinya saat membuang pistolnya, ia benar-benar gusar karena menghabiskan peluru untuk tembakan yang meleset semua..."

"Kalau begitu, pertanyaannya sekarang adalah: siapa yang membunuh Kabuto?"

**#**

"Paman pemilik _café_-nya baik juga yah, sampai memberi es krim gratisan begini~"

Sasori hanya memasang tampang datar sambil memakan es krim jatahnya serta menjaga bagian Itachi agar tidak dimakan oleh _blonde_ pembenci hawa panas yang, sebelum mereka kemari, sudah memonopoli AC selama dua jam penuh sambil terus merengek betapa panasnya udara hari itu. Tugas mulia itu ia lakukan dengan penuh dedikasi; mata coklatnya melirik awas, siaga jika ada tangan usil milik teman seapartemennya yang berusaha meraih _cup_ berisi es krim vanila di dalam tas di sampingnya.

"Itu juga karena kalian sudah membuat pemiliknya untung besar, 'kan..." sahut sosok perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang duduk di depan dengan bulir keringat menggantung di dahinya. Peristiwa di _café _saat ia 'menjemput' trio anak kuliahan ini tidak akan bisa terlupakan dari benaknya; pemandangan dimana sebuah _café _yang sebenarnya untuk umum dipenuhi oleh kaum hawa yang mampir hanya untuk melihat tiga _waiter_ baru. Ia juga masih ingat senyuman lebar si empunya _café_ saat melihat banyaknya keuntungan yang masuk ke mesin kasir—apalagi mereka bertiga bekerja tanpa dibayar.

Itachi yang duduk di kursi supir hanya tersenyum geli. "Memang sudah hakikatnya bagi perempuan untuk suka dengan lawan jenis yang berwajah tampan, 'kan?"

Deidara dan Sasori langsung tersedak es krim begitu mendengar ucapan narsis yang tidak biasanya keluar dari mulut seorang Itachi Uchiha. Shizune juga mengerjapkan mata kaget beberapa menit kemudian.

/_'Sebegitu panasnyakah udara di kota ini sampai-sampai otak si jenius Uchiha rusak karenanya...?'_/ adalah hal yang terbersit pertama kali di benak mereka setelah mengalami proses tersedak es krim yang lumayan menyakitkan. Sasori masih batuk-batuk, dalam hati masih tidak percaya kalau kalimat seperti itu keluar dari mulut teman satu kampusnya.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau kau itu tampan, Itachi?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah horor, mewakili Shizune yang masih bungkam saking kagetnya. Itachi yang biasanya rendah diri, tidak suka memuji diri sendiri, serta baik hati itu mengatakan kalau dia tampan beberapa saat yang lalu?

Dunia akan kiamat. Atau mungkin ada petaka yang akan menimpa mereka nanti.

**.**

"Maaf merepotkan kalian, ya. Terimakasih juga atas kerjasamanya hari ini."

"Sama-sama, Shizune_-san_. Jangan ragu-ragu untuk meminta bantuan lagi kalau memang menyangkut Shion."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, kalau begitu!"

Itachi dan dua temannya melambaikan tangan saat mobil Shizune melaju pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ketiganya mengobrol santai sambil melangkah menuju gerbang yang ada di seberang mereka, sampai lengah dan tidak sadar ada mata berwarna merah yang mengawasi dari kejauhan. Si empunya mata menghitung mundur dalam hati. Jemari berlapis sarung tangan bersiap-siap untuk menembakkan peluru dari moncong senapan laras panjangnya, terarah tepat ke—

"BELAKANG, ITACHI!"

-bagian kepala yang tertutupi oleh surai hitam panjang si Sulung Uchiha.

Tepat saat timah panas itu melesat keluar dari moncong senapan, sebuah teriakan terdengar keras dari dalam _maze_ di balik pagar.

**.**

**#**

**.**

_**To be continued. **_

**Anonymous Review Reply a.k.a ARR (:p):**

**- Okushi: **Hmm... Emang lagi enggak update secepatnya. Udah semester 2, 'n kegiatan banyak banget. Belum lagi tugas yang numpuk. (_ _)||| Dan keasyikan main di dua fandom sebelah, sih. :p #jitaked Bukan, Shion sendirian di ATTWN. Ini 'Onii-san' baru pertama kali muncul di sini. Silahkan tebak siapa~ :D Btw, makasih udah RnR!

-** Yoko no Azuki: **Si rambut kuning? Silahkan tebak sendiri~ #Gaploked Eh? SasuNaru BL? Eeeeh... Gimana ya... Setengah-setengah, mungkin? :p Ini udah di-update, silahkan baca 'n makasih RnR-nya!

**A/N: **

**(1) **Midnight Orchestra a.k.a Mayonaka Ookesutora © Aqua Timez. Ending ke-16 Naruto Shippuuden. Lagu favorit saia saat ini. #yangterakhirabaikansaja

Jadi, ehm... Masih adakah yang inget sama fic satu ini? Udah lama enggak di-update, udah gitu pendek... #pundung Maafkan saia, pembaca sekalian... Tolong maklumi kalau ujian Kimia dan Matematika emang mampu banget bikin seorang authoress abstrak macam saia jadi tambah galau... *siap-siap terjun payung tanpa payung dari atap*

Buat penggemarnya si keriput master alias Itachi, tolong jangan hajar saia dulu! Tunggu dulu chapter selanjutnya yang mungkin masih lama di-update buat ngelihat kelanjutannya, yah! *digebukin ramai-ramai* Masih ada kemungkinan kalau dia hidup lho ya~~!

Ehm, akhir kata, sebelum ocehan ini melebihi panjang cerita asli... Masih adakah yang bersedia buat ngasih RnR? #celingukan


End file.
